In a variety of fields, products with a movable housing that performs rotating operation are used. A portable telephone apparatus including a rotary display, a rotary radar, and a tracking camera are examples of such products. Generally speaking, there is a limitation in a rotational range of the movable housing that performs rotating operation, however, some products are required to be rotatable in an endless track (to be able to rotate unlimited times) without limitations in the rotational range. As a typical example of the products required to be rotatable in an endless track, there is a surveillance camera apparatus. Numbers of surveillance camera apparatuses are used for the purpose of surveiling intruders in areas where an unspecified number of people enter and exit, off-limit districts and so on. The surveillance camera apparatuses need to have wide surveillance ranges in some areas because of its function of surveillance. Therefore, in order to tail intruders by changing the field of view of the surveillance camera apparatus in a wide range, the surveillance camera apparatus are provided with driving apparatuses for driving its camera in a pan direction (in a horizontal direction) and in a tilt direction (in an elevation direction).
When the fixed housing of the surveillance camera apparatus is wirely connected to the movable housing, to which the camera is attached, by means of a wiring cable, the wiring cable is twisted, and the movable housing cannot be endlessly rotated. Therefore, previously, the fixed housing and the movable housing have been electrically connected together by using a slip ring. However, when the slip ring is used, there has been such a problem that only low-resolution analog video data and control data of a relatively smaller amount of information are allowed to be transmitted from the camera to an image processing circuit provided in the fixed housing.
In order to solve this problem, the Patent Document 1 discloses a camera apparatus configured to include a fixed part and a movable part that pivots about a rotation axis. The fixed parts includes at least a first wireless part, a first signal processing part and a power supply part, and the movable part includes at least a camera part, a second signal processing part, a second wireless part and a drive part to drive the camera part. The first wireless part is coupled to the second wireless part by a waveguide through which radio waves propagate, and the waveguide path of the waveguide coincides with a center of the rotation axis of the movable part. According to the camera apparatus of the Patent Document 1, the fixed part and the movable part are wirelessly connected to each other, and therefore, the movable part can endlessly rotate, and it is possible to transmit video data having a resolution higher than when the slip ring is used.